Out of the Broom Closet
by cls2256
Summary: Sirius Black starts off the New Year with gaining the courage to come out to his best friends; only after he wakes up the morning of New Year's Day with a very handsome— and very naked— werewolf next to him.


So, in the first 10 minutes of posting this fic I got a review saying 'good job for ripping off someone else's work again.'

Just wanted to clarify: not sure what they mean by again, but this fic is 100% my idea. This fic has been posted to a few times, but I've had issues with weird HTML crap ending up in the text so I've deleted it a few times to come back to it later when I had the energy to figure out what was wrong with it.

This fic was written for the Fanfiction Writers United Facebook group 2019 New Year's challenge and has been posted on other sites for the last year. However, it is just now making it onto because I now have the time to get it imported over!

Can't rip off my own work, and rest assured that anything posted by me, cls2256, is my own work. Any works where inspiration was taken or a beta editor was used, they will be credited at the beginning of the story.

Now, please enjoy MY little new year's wolfstar fluff. Have a wonderful day!

* * *

Sirius woke up with the taste of stale liquor on his tongue, and an immense thirst that required a swimming pool to quench. He sat up, squinting, and shielding his face from the bright sunlight coming in through the window. Through his limited vision, he saw clothing scattered about his bedroom, and his floor lamp knocked over. Trying to wrack his brain on why his bedroom was in complete chaos, he realized he had no memory past taking a series of tequila shots with James.

…That's right! His New Year's Eve party was last night. He had just moved into his late Uncle Alphard's two-bedroom flat and wanted to show off his new place to the gang. Lily was already bitter about being pregnant over the holiday, insisting to James that if she were to ring in the New Year sober, he was as well. Pfft— as if Sirius was going to let that happen.

They had lined up 5 tequila shots each, challenging each other as to who could shoot them the fastest— and keep them down. Lily hollered in protest, trying to pull James away from the table and the line of bad decisions Sirius had planned for him.

"James Potter, don't you dare!" she had hollered at him over the men's encouraging cheers "PUT DOWN THE SHOT GLASS! Sirius Black, you are a terrible influence! James!— NO!"

"Drink up, Prongs!" Sirius shouted over her, "You're going to need to be drunk to deal with the pregnancy hormones on this one!"

Remus and Peter had cheered them on, their hollers growing louder as James and Sirius knocked back shot after shot. They had finished their shots simultaneously, but after a minute, James had run to the kitchen sink and hurled 5 times— once for each shot of tequila.

"Pussy!" Sirius had shouted, high fiving Remus and Peter "I want to hear you say that you are a pussy who can't hold his booze— Say it, Prongs, Say it!"

Much after that, he didn't remember. It was all a haze— the only semi-discernable thing he did remember was tearing at someone's clothes, but who's? It was only Lily, James, Peter, Remus, and himself at the party last night.

Oh shit…

He knew who it was before he even looked; there was only one person out of the group that he was attracted to enough to take to bed. This heart nearly exploded when he looked down to a peacefully sleeping— naked Remus.

He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, careful to not wake the slumbering werewolf next to him. He quickly pulled on his boxers (that he found thrown over his knocked over floor lamp lampshade) and tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water as he surveyed the quiet flat. The place was as messy as his bedroom had been. The liquor bottles had at least made it into the wastebasket, but other trash was still littered about. He was the only one awake— James and Lily were in the second bedroom, and Peter was asleep snoring on the couch in the living room. He sunk down into a chair at the dining table, his hand shaking as he brought his water glass up to his lips. He couldn't believe he just drunk fucked and slept next to Remus Lupin.

Of course, He'd be lying if he said he didn't find the lanky werewolf unbelievably sexy— he had dreamed many nights of Remus, wishing that he would share the same romantic interest as he did. Surely, Remus couldn't be gay— weren't gay men supposed to be able to spot other gay men from a mile away? Sirius couldn't discern what team Remus played for— Remus had fucked a few witches back in school, so Sirius always assumed that he was straight. Sirius forgot though, that he also fucked a few witches back in school, and look at him now.

He hadn't told any of his friends that he was gay. He wasn't sure what they would make of it— if they would still look at him the same. Surely he was still the same Sirius Black they knew— he knew who he chose to bed didn't make a difference to his core personality— but would they see it that way?

"Mornin' Padfoot," James said sleepily, stepping into the kitchen. "Man, my head is pounding… How much did we drink last night?"

"A lot," Sirius croaked, gesturing to the pile of empty liquor bottles piled in the wastebasket. "Too much."

"Damn, Lily is going to have my head today…" he said, shaking his head. "Not looking forward to her waking up…"

"No, I'm sure not," Sirius said with a soft chuckle.

He stared down at his water glass as James clanked around the kitchen for one of his own. Was his stomach bubbling so irritable because he was anxious about the possible events of last night? Or was it merely the copious amounts of alcohol that were potentially still sloshing around?

"So I see Wormtail is on the couch, where's Moony then? Did he go home already?" James called back

"No, er—"Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly. "He's, uh— still sleeping…"

"Where'd he sleep then?" James asked, casually.

Sirius turned bright red— did this really have to be the moment he would come out to his best friend? James turned around, raising a brow once he noticed Sirius's embarrassed demeanor.

"Padfoot…" James said slowly, with an amused sort of tone, "Where did Moony sleep last night…?"

After a moment's pause, Sirius spoke just above a whisper. "…with me."

He refused to meet James's eyes. His ears burned hot, his heartbeat violently against his chest— he closed his eyes, not wanting to see a horrified look on his friend's face that he feared would be there if he dared lookup.

"Well, it's about damn time, don't you think?" James gave a hearty laugh. Sirius's eyes flew open and up to James's face, blinking at him vacantly. "Oh, come off it— you thought I didn't know you were gay?"

James knew? How? He had never said anything about it. Was it that obvious? If he knew and didn't treat him any different, then maybe there was no reason to fear telling him…

"You thought we really thought you and Axton Belby were actually studying for potions every Thursday during the 7th year?" James asked, "Wormtail, Moony, and I heard you two going at it in the broom closet."

Sirius flushed and sighed heavily, realizing his 17-year old self's error in attempting to sneak around. "The map…" Sirius whispered, "Damnit, I didn't even think about that stupid thing…"

"I thought you didn't take the map with you because you wanted us to find you two," James took a seat across from Sirius, looking at him with a small smile. "We never cared that you were into blokes, you could've told us. Hell, I'm surprised you and Moony weren't shagging sooner— he's been pining after you for a couple years now."

"Remus is gay?" Sirius asked thickly

"Yes, you git!" James laughed again "As if sleeping with him last night wasn't a clue. How did you not notice him making googly-eyes at you all the time? I thought the two of you would've sniffed each other out by now."

Sirius took a moment to absorb all this as Lily emerged from the guest room, yawning and gently rubbing her barely-there baby bump.

"Good morning, boys," she said sardonically, scowling at the both of them. "I hope your hangovers are kicking you in the arse."

"Indeed they are," Sirius said wearily, raising his water glass as if he were toasting Lily.

She wagged her finger at them, narrowing her eyes, "You deserve it— both of you."

"You look lovely, sweetheart—absolutely radiant." When this compliment didn't seem to woo Lily in the slightest, James winked at Sirius then changed the subject. "Padfoot was just telling us that he and Moony bumped uglies last night."

"About time!" Her entire demeanor changed at this news— she now smiled at Sirius "He's crazy about you, you know."

"How is it that you guys know this?" Sirius said, "How did I not know he was not only into blokes but into me?"

"You are too busy showing off to everyone around you to see how he looks at you," Lily laughed softly as she sat down next to James. "We didn't say anything to you about it because we were waiting for you to tell us you were gay first, in your own time. We love you regardless of who you love."

Sirius smiled toothily. "I feel like we need a glass of champagne to toast to that."

"Absolutely not!" Lily laughed as she scolded them. "You boys were insane last night. You need to give your livers a break—"

"Good morning."

Remus's baritone voice startled Sirius; he jumped nearly a foot when he heard the man he left sleeping in his bed speaking. Looking up, he was dressed in his clothes from the night before, giving the three of them a small smile.

"Mornin'," Sirius said casually.

"Lily, my love," James said, tapping her on the shoulder as he eyed Remus "come help me with the curtains in the guest room."

"Oh, yes—"Lily said quickly, "The curtains."

The two of them hustled out of the kitchen and out of sight. The curtains? Smooth, Potter's, smooth… Remus sunk down into the chair across from Sirius, both of them silent as they stared at each other for a moment; the only sound was Peter snoring in the next room.

"So, uh, some party last night, huh…" Sirius said awkwardly, rubbing his untidy black hair.

"Yeah, some party…"

Remus had a way of looking at Sirius that was unlike any way others looked at him. They could be in a room with just the two of them, or in a crowd of a thousand people, but when Remus would look into his eyes, it was as if he was seeing him, and only him. Maybe this was the googly-eyes James talked about that he never picked up on.

"Listen, Moony, about last—"

"I love you." Remus interrupted.

"What?" Sirius blinked vacantly. He seemed to be doing that a lot this morning.

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I wanted you to become comfortable with who you were before I put that sort of pressure on you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Remus countered, smirking.

Sirius didn't respond to this exactly, but continued the conversation "I always thought you were the handsome one in our little group— next to me, of course." He said with a wink.

Remus let out a bark of laughter "so arrogant— but I love it. Must be why you got me into bed last night."

"I have to be honest…" Sirius said sheepishly "I don't remember much of last night…"

"Oh, good," Remus said, relieved, "Because I don't remember anything after shutting the bedroom door."

Both men laughed heartily for a moment, then settling into a moment of silence where they met eyes, seeming to have a mutual understanding with each other.

"We could have a redo," Sirius shrugged. "See what we both missed out on."

A toothy, boyish grin spread over Remus's face. He rose from the table and stepped to the side, holding his hand out for Sirius to take.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier…" Sirius started, taking Remus's outstretched hand and standing.

Remus held up his free hand to silence him. "I figured we'd come to this point in our own time."

Remus then snaked a hand into Sirius's hair, kissing him firmly. That was enough for him; they snogged for a moment in the kitchen before breaking away and making a run for the bedroom. They ran inside, slamming the door and throwing themselves into each other's arms. It was freeing to have his friends know the truth. He'd been hiding this for many years now. He'd still have to tell Peter, but knowing that he'd known as long as the other's soothed all his nervousness about it. He was fortunate to have such wonderful friends who loved him for who he was— no matter who he chose to love.

Out of all the New Year's holidays he'd celebrated, Sirius was sure that this had been the best one yet.


End file.
